


Fashion Forward

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, Steve finds a new kink, What happens when you write crack fic realistically, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Danny gets ready for a charity event, Steve realizes some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Forward

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I have no idea how this happened.

****

"You might as well come on out," Kono called through the door. He'd locked himself inside Steve's office, the blinds pulled down, and Steve was torn between gratitude and what was probably a desperately unhealthy curiosity. "The audience is going to be a lot bigger than this tonight."

"You're only adding to my list of reasons to climb out the window right now," Danny called back. "Or maybe jump."

"We're on the third floor," Chin reminded him, raising his voice so he could be heard from the computer table. "You'd probably break something."

"Why do you think I want to go out the window?" Danny called back. "If I'm in the hospital, you can't make me do this!"

"You don't actually _have_ to do this, remember," Chin shot back. "Steve's the one they asked to do this. You offered to step in and take his place."

Danny had done that because he'd seen Steve go pale at the request, his old stage fright rearing up to make getting up on stage at a charity fashion show more frightening than attacking an armed base would have been. It was the reason Steve would be the only one definitely not laughing when Danny finally came out of the office, no matter what he looked like. He was doing this out of love for his husband, and Steve loved him that much more for it.

Danny sighed. "I knew marrying that man would be hazardous to my mental well being."

"It wasn't marrying him that did it," Lou added. "You were already crazy by the time I met you."

"I love you, Danny," Steve called out. "I'm incredibly lucky to have you in my life."

Danny sighed. "Damn it." There was the sound of movement, then a thump and some muffled cursing. "How the hell do you walk in these things again?"

"You have to shift your weight to compensate for the imbalance," Kono suggested. "Think of it like walking on stilts."

"I've never walked on stilts!"

Back at the table, Lou turned to Chin. "How the hell did she find heels that high that fit him? Danny's not a big guy, but his feet ain't tiny." He saw Steve grin out of the corner of his eye, mouth opening to speak, and shot him a quelling glare. "Shut it. I already know way the hell too much about your sex life."

Steve just kept grinning while Chin smirked. "One of my old CIs works as a drag performer now. Goes by the name Candy Cane."

Lou shook his head. "I don't know what's weirder – that you know a drag queen, or that they're using a Christmas theme on a tropical island."

Steve shrugged. "We have holidays just like everyone else. As long as they don't try something snow related, they should be fine."

His attention was completely distracted from the conversation, however, by the sound of his office door opening a crack. "If I start falling," Danny warned Kono, just a sliver of his face visible. "you're either going to have to save me, or I'm taking you down with me."

Kono nodded solemnly. "Fair enough."

He shifted his attention to the three men waiting by the computer table. "Remember, I am armed and can easily turn and shoot you in a combat situation."

"Just come out!" Lou called. "Stop being such a baby about it!"

Slowly, carefully, Danny opened the door wider. Kono held a hand out to Danny, and he took it before stepping into view. The heels Chin had borrowed from the aforementioned Candy Cane had four-inch block heels and were covered in silver sparkles, but what was above them was _much_ more significant.  Because, see, they'd also borrowed a _dress_ from Candy, and while the bottom flowed out to hit Danny about midcalf – Candy was considerably taller – the low-cut, strappy top clung to Danny's torso in _all_ the right places.

He heard a snicker from Lou, and both Chin and Kono were grinning. Steve, however, was pretty sure his eyes were crossing, and the fact that Danny was glaring at everyone didn't help. Danny glared at him every time they argued, and several of their arguments had led to some excellent sex.

Steve imagined taking that outfit off of Danny, slowly stripping him out of that top, then realized that was not the sort of thing he was supposed to be doing in front of the _rest of the team_. Who would notice, and never let him forget it.

"We should get you a miniskirt for when we go clubbing," Kono said, giving him a long, evaluating look. "I think you could pull it off."

"Only if the rest of you wear one as well," Danny shot back.

Lou shook his head. "Not in a million years, dollface."

Chin considered this, then nodded. "I'm secure enough in my masculinity."

It was only when Danny turned to him – man, his husband had some _nice_ shoulders – that Steve realized he hadn't spoken yet. "Well?" Danny asked, wearing his "I'm gearing up for an argument" face. Then his expression turned incredulous, as if he'd just recognized what Steve was thinking.

Steve found himself tensing for just a second, old military memories rising up inside him. But instead of looking upset or weirded out in any way, Danny just gave a dramatic sigh and shook his head. _Neanderthal_ , he mouthed. When Kono suddenly looked alert, like she'd just realized she'd missed something, Danny distracted everyone. "Miniskirt night for everyone, Steven? I'm thinking we should find leopard print for you."

Steve grinned, loving Danny even more than he had a few minutes ago. "Yeah, I think I could pull it off."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
